


Revenge of the Sith

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Star Wars: Celebration [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles





	Revenge of the Sith

Go now to rescue the Chancellor  
From his own devised trap.  
Double the powers of the balancer.  
Out of elevator, cloak dramatic flap  
As they prepare to duel,  
The anger and the hate fuel,  
Twice the pride, twice the fall.

Kill him, kill him now, order and obey,  
Watch the head roll from the man  
Go against the Jedi way.  
For revenge you must do what you can.  
Against Grievous trade insults,  
Negotiator and padawan are grown adults  
Fight and fly as is your call.

I’d say the ability to pilot is irrelevant  
Now enjoy your time with politicians  
To say nine is not too arrogant.  
Back in her arms after many missions.  
In the shadows she lurks, velvet  
Of blue, with a present you’re to get.  
Our miracle of a baby so small.

Welcome with wonderful reception.  
‘I want our baby to be born home on Naboo.’  
Happiness does not cover this deception,  
Love blinds because I’m so in love with you.  
How long before we trust  
In marriage honestly is a must  
You die in childbirth in the dream.

Fear of loss is a path to the dark side  
On council Palpatine you represent  
Commit treason, tell us what he has to hide,  
When not made Master you resent.  
Why would you ask me to spy?  
What if our democracy was to die,  
Replaced by terrorist regime?

Did you ever hear the tale of Plagueis?  
My trust in Jedi has been shaken.  
He saved others from death, and thus  
A new Sith is now in the making.  
Is this possible to learn?  
If her life is what you yearn  
Then chase the other extreme.

Obi Wan clashes, one against four  
As Grievous bows to one so great.  
To arrest four come through the door,  
The senate will decide your fate.  
Treason as purple clashes red  
Until slain and thrown, Jedi lay dead  
Henceforth, Darth Vader does now rise.

Plan B: Order 66 is now executed,  
As liberty dies with thunderous applause  
Jedi hunted and persecuted,  
Younglings felled to same cause.  
In recordings find only pain,  
As the Sith begin their reign  
To the wife’s broken cries.

Anakin, you’re breaking my heart  
As you go down this path we can’t follow  
Because you tore us apart  
We shall never see tomorrow.  
Anakin lost, the Emperor did win,  
Luke’s birth is followed by his twin  
Hope falters as our Order dies.


End file.
